1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional formation apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a three-dimensional formation apparatus using a printing technology has been paid attention. For example, an ink jet technology generally used in a printing technology is used in three-dimensional formation apparatuses disclosed in JP-A-06-218712, JP-A-2005-67138, and JP-A-2010-58519. In the three-dimensional formation apparatuses using an ink jet technology, a three-dimensional object is formed by performing a step of discharging liquid having curing properties and forming a cross section object for a layer along a horizontal direction (XY direction), over a plurality of layers in a height direction (Z direction).
In a predetermined formation resolution, the ink jet-type three-dimensional formation apparatus discharges liquid to predetermined coordinates and forms dots to form a cross section object. Accordingly, an outline parallel to an X or Y direction can be smoothly formed, but a deviation of coordinates between adjacent dots is generated regarding an outline inclined in the above directions, and jaggy is generated. Particularly, jaggy is easily noticed in a case where an angle inclined in the X or Y direction is an acute angle.
In a printing technology of a two-dimensional image, it is possible to prevent generation of jaggy by forming small dots, for example, in a portion where the deviation of coordinates is generated. However, when small dots are formed in a portion where the deviation of coordinates is generated in a case of forming a three-dimensional object, a height of the portion is decreased, and it is difficult to form an appropriate three-dimensional shape. Accordingly, it is difficult to simply apply the printing technology of a two-dimensional image to the formation process of a three-dimensional object. Thus, in the three-dimensional formation apparatus which discharges liquid and forms a three-dimensional object, it is necessary to obtain a technology which can effectively prevent generation of jaggy in an object to be formed.